In the prior art, plugin interception or cleanup is generally based on the malicious acts or reputations of the plugins. For example, malicious plugin like Adware or Spyware monitors the internet activities of user terminals, and sends the recorded data to a remote monitoring center for the purposes of advertising or stealing game or bank account passwords, which causes severe adverse effects on user terminals.
However, some plugins are not malicious, have some useful functions, but may consume large amount of resources at the user terminal when they are running Such plugins are usually not blocked or cleaned-up by security software, and are not easily found by the user terminal.
Since the current security software only blocks or cleans-up plugin based on maliciousness, it may miss some plugins, which could affect the stability of the user terminal system.